


Acts of Penance

by HannaM



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Identity Porn, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If L wanted someone to worm their way slowly and cautiously into Yagami Light's good graces, he probably shouldn't have sent Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of Penance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



This shitty plan was fucking falling apart at the seams and it had barely been ten minutes.  
  
Make contact with Yagami Light, L said, flatter him and get him talking, L said, shouldn't be too hard, the man enjoys talking about himself. Dress up like fucking _Misa Misa,_ L said, he might let his guard down with a girl, L said, and she seems to be his type.  
  
Mello was skeptical that _anyone_ was Yagami's type, but he'd gone along with it anyway because L wanted it, and he had a sneaking suspicion that frills, stockings and pigtails was L's type, so-  
  
So anyway, Mello had tried talking. He'd tried playing nice, and talking about how impressive Yagami's track record was, bla bla prodigy bla bla face of the Kira investigation bla bla. He'd tried offering him a drink, but of course the asshole didn't drink. And he was going to leave, which would mean Mello had failed his objective. _Again._  
  
And so since Mello didn't have a gun to hold to Yagami's head, he decided to do the next best thing.  
  
"What if I told you I worked for Kira?"  
  
_That_ made the bastard's head whip around.  
  
It didn't prove anything, of course. Yagami was supposed to be interested in Kira, professionally speaking. He had to pay attention to any potential leads.  
  
But if he was Kira, then he knew Mello was lying.  
  
Either way, he couldn't just walk away now, not without trying to figure out Mello's game. Walking away would be the most suspicious thing Yagami could possibly do, since it would practically be an acknowledgement that he knew enough about Kira to know Mello couldn't be telling the truth.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Yagami said coldly.  
  
"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Mello was smiling, though. How could he not? He almost had Yagami where he wanted him.  
  
"I'm going to need more proof than your word. Do you know how many crazy people we get calling up and claiming to know something about Kira?"  
  
Not so many these days, Mello was willing to bet. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of a serial killer who seemed to take copycats as a personal insult.  
  
"I could talk about a certain notebook, but since this isn't exactly a private setting, I doubt you want to have that conversation just now either." Mello's smile widened. "Still think I'm crazy?"  
  
Right, it was _almost_ worth all this nonsense to see the naked shock on Yagami Light's face. Almost.  
  
"All right," Yagami said, half-turning away. "Follow me, and we'll find a place to talk."  
  
_As usual, L is onto something. He hasn't even mentioned bringing in other officers as backup. For all he knows, I'm Kira, and yet he doesn't seem afraid at all that I could kill him._  
  
"A place where you have cameras or recording devices?" Mello leaned on the building wall, enjoying himself. "Now _that's_ a joke. I'm not going to the station, or anywhere you've had time to bug."  
  
Yagami narrowed his eyes. "I could say the same to you, so what are you suggesting?"  
  
"A place neither of us has been to before. A hotel room. Or can't you afford that with your fancy detective's salary?"  
  
It was a fleabag hotel, but that suited Mello just fine. These high heeled boots were murdering his feet and no one was going to be too worried if he left an unconscious man behind him in a place like this. Sure, he wasn't technically supposed to use force for a delicate operation like this, but if L wanted someone patient and personable he should've sent somebody else.  
  
The moment the door closed Yagami snapped, "What is it you want, exactly? Why track down me personally? If you have a message for the police, you could have done so anonymously."  
  
Interesting focus. Almost as though Yagami's ego was the important part of the equation.  
  
Mello smiled, the picture of faux innocence. "Maybe I just wanted to get to know you better. See what kind of person joins a high-profile police investigation right out of school, you know?"  
  
Yagami's eyes narrowed. "You haven't answered my question. Do you really work for Kira?"  
  
"Well, I'd have to, wouldn't I?" Mello said flippantly, holding up his hands. "Otherwise how could I possibly know he kills people using a notebook?"  
  
Something changed in Yagami's face, subtly but surely. "That's true enough," he said, so casually that Mello didn't believe he believed it for a moment. "So you know Kira's real identity?"  
  
_Interesting. Who do you think I am, Yagami?_  
  
"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. But you didn't really think I was going to come out and deliver that answer, did you?" Mello grinned. Too bad he hadn't had time to buy chocolate. "And if I did and you just believed me, you'd have to be pretty stupid. Which I don't think you are. Though I notice you're fairly unconcerned about your own personal safety. Why is that? After all, I said I worked for Kira. I could be here to kill you."  
  
"That would be amazingly sloppy for a so-called Kira accomplice," Yagami said, utterly calm. "You approached me in public dressed so garishly I doubt witnesses will forget you. Besides, Kira kills criminals."  
  
"And what makes you so certain Kira doesn't think of you as a criminal?"  
  
Yagami looked almost bored. "I've been working on this investigation for years. Kira believes himself to be an avatar of justice, smiting the wicked and reshaping the world for good. He's not interested in murdering law-abiding citizens, which I am."  
  
_So you do think everyone Kira's murdered has been guilty of a crime, and you're sure Kira's a man. Very interesting._ "So why do you want to capture him?"  
  
"That much should be obvious: he's a serial killer and a terrorist. No human should have the power he seems to have." Yagami frowned as he studied Mello. "Are these really the questions you wanted to ask? My opinions on the subject are a matter of public record. I find it hard to believe Kira would be unfamiliar with them."  
  
_So you can believe Kira would be personally interested in you. That ego is a weak spot, Yagami._ "And you find it hard to believe the Kira you understand so well would need an accomplice, do you?"  
  
"I'm not ruling it out," Yagami said flatly. "I can see how a girl like you might have uses."  
  
_Fuck this fucking disguise!_ "If I were you, I'd watch the kind of comments I made about possibly deranged strangers," Mello snapped. "And when exactly did I say I was a girl?"  
  
Far from being embarrassed, Yagami's shock turned to something uncannily like… _interest._ "It was a legitimate assumption, you must admit. That's an interesting get-up for a man. Does Kira require all his assistants to dress like that?"

"Why, does it give you ideas?" Mello meant it as a taunt, but when Yagami advanced on him with a purpose he found himself wondering if L hadn't been entirely wrong about the man's tastes. "Want to borrow the dress after I'm done?"

In the blink of an eye, Yagami shoved Mello up against the wall, startling him into dropping his purse. "I think it's time for you to start treating me with a little more respect."

"Earn it!" Mello spat, furious at himself for getting caught off guard. If he tried to go after the purse now, Yagami might realize there were things a little more interesting than money and a cell phone in there, so he had no choice but to leave it.

"You really are an insolent brat," Yagami's tone was entirely too calm for comfort. This didn't feel like a man who'd lost his temper, though his eyes were fairly glittering with malice. "Very well. How about this? You don't work for Kira. You just said that to garner my attention. It's true you didn't want to risk being photographed or recorded... because there are no photographs or recordings of you. I doubt there's even a record of your real name, at least not in Japan."

Mello froze. None of that was wrong. None of it was fatal either, but he could feel an edge of panic settling in underneath his bones, the same feeling he got when he could see that Near was pulling ahead of him. He couldn't let himself panic, because then he got sloppy. _Remember, there's no way he can know who I really am. He doesn't even know L is a title that can be inherited, let alone that L asked for us to be sent here to help with the investigation._

"I can tell by your face that I'm right," Yagami sneered. "So why did you really find me?"

One chance now: exploit the weak spot.

"Admiration," Mello choked out.

And Yagami smiled.

"I've been waiting for this moment, you know. The moment you'd finally step out of the shadows and investigate me personally, the cipher revealed. It was obvious to me that I was still being held under suspicion by someone despite my clean record and standing at the NPA. Otherwise, why could we not help each other more directly? But this... this is even better."

His hand trailed down the tightly laced front of Mello's corset, and Mello had to chew his lip to keep from letting out a screech of laughter. _You outrageous bastard, you think I'm **L** , don't you?! This is fantastic!_

"One question. Why this… outfit?"

"I trust you're familiar with the name Amane Misa?" Mello let a little smile turn up the corner of his mouth. "Not exactly the kind of girl I'd have guessed was your poison, but I don't argue with the evidence. And I wasn't going to risk not getting your attention."

"Oh, you certainly have that." Light's hand skimmed over the frills of Mello's skirt, then abruptly _grabbed._

"What the fuck?!" It was hard to keep a cool head when some arrogant dick of a detective was fondling one's balls. With a shit-eating grin, no less!

"I'm merely testing the veracity of your answers." Yagami was enjoying himself far too much for Mello's liking. "You've lied about quite a few things, but... you certainly do seem to be a man."

 _Right, that's it._ Mello stomped on Yagami's foot (turned out those thick heels were good for something), elbowing him hard enough in the face to get his hand the fuck _off._

Yagami stumbled backwards and Mello punched him in the solar plexus, sending him ass-first onto the floor.

"Playtime's over, Yagami. Where did the NPA stash the notebook?"

Yagami glared up at him, clutching his gut. "We're on the same side!"

Mello smiled, advancing on him. "Are we? I wouldn't jump to conclusions." He jabbed Yagami's collarbone with his heel. "Especially since the NPA keeps weaseling out of sharing any information on the weapon. Then again, maybe it's not the NPA. Maybe it's just you."

The corner of Yagami's mouth twitched. "Heh."

"What's so goddamned funny?"

Yagami's hand shot out and seized Mello's ankle, yanking so hard that Mello lost his balance entirely and went crashing down onto the floor.

 _Fuck!_ He couldn't let Yagami get away, not like this, not when he was so close to getting _something_ out of him that even L hadn't managed yet! His immediate instinct was to keep fighting, but... well, Mello knew a few dirty tricks that could prove much more productive than kicking Yagami's teeth in, even if the bastard sorely deserved it.

Yagami rested his foot lightly on Mello's stomach. "Your mistake was admitting you'd dressed like this for me. If I'd thought you were comfortable in those shoes I might not have pinpointed your unsteadiness so quickly." He leaned forward and the sudden pressure of his shoe nearly knocked the air out of Mello's lungs. "And you didn't bother putting any of your weight on me. Another mistake."

"Stop!" Mello managed.

Abruptly some of the weight lifted. And that was when, desperately gasping for air, Mello looked up at Yagami's face and was certain beyond a doubt the man was leering at him.

Fine. If Mello had to suck his cock, that was no problem. Yagami wasn't even particularly bad looking, considering.

"How tight is that corset of yours? I was barely exerting any effort." _Yeah, go ahead and gloat now. L will be very interested to hear how sadistic you can get, Yagami._

"Liar. You're terrified to take that foot off me, because you have no idea what I could do. And even if you were capable of it, you'd never dare kill me."

Mello had expected Yagami to react to that, but he still wasn't prepared for how quickly Yagami dropped down to straddle him, hands slamming down on either side of his head. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Yagami snarled.

Now this was Mello's element.

Which wasn't to say his heart wasn't pounding as hard from fear as adrenaline. But he was still certain he was thinking more clearly than his opponent.

"Why?" Mello smiled. "Are you Kira?"

Yagami's face twisted and he yanked one of those stupid pigtails with ribbons L had insisted on hard enough that Mello yelped in pain. "What I am is in charge of this situation. So I'll ask the questions. Now, _apologize."_

"Are you Kira?"

He was braced for another tug on his hair, but instead Yagami shifted on top of him and leaned forward, his other hand pinning down Mello's right wrist. Even through the frilly skirt and underwear, Mello could feel just how much Yagami was enjoying this... and, much to his own disgust, he wasn't exactly unaffected.

"This bothers you much more than pain, doesn't it?" Yagami whispered. "Would it be any less humiliating if I were Kira?"

"Why should I feel humiliation?" Mello retorted. "I'm not giving in to the basest possible instinct."

"But you will." He brushed his mouth against Mello's, as though he were going to kiss him. _.._ and then his teeth closed on Mello's bottom lip and _bit._

 _"Fuck!"_ Yagami used Mello's involuntary jerk of pain to grind the bulge in his pants even more deliberately against Mello's crotch, watching Mello's face with an intent eagerness that was downright unsettling.

There was blood in Mello's mouth, but that didn't sicken him nearly as much as Yagami cupping his face and smiling down at him. "I admire you as well. Which is why it's going to be so satisfying to put you in your place."

He had to keep provoking Yagami; all of this was useful to L. "Is that what you're trying to do? Because it just feels like you're rubbing one out on me."

Yagami's mouth twitched. Then he slammed a fist into Mello's gut.

Breathless and disoriented, the next thing Mello knew he'd been dragged up onto his knees with Yagami's arm wrapped around his throat, holding him in place. He could _feel_ Yagami laughing silently against his back as his free hand skimmed over Mello's stockings, sliding underneath his skirt.

_He's not restraining my arms anymore. Why not? Is he that arrogant? Or... does he **want** me to fight back?_

"Is this a garter belt? Misa would be jealous." Yagami's finger slid underneath the strap and snapped it. "Was it really only my _attention_ you were after?"

This had to be deliberate provocation. He wasn't even bothering to grind on Mello now: hell, it was possible Yagami wasn't even fully _hard_ anymore. He wanted Mello to resist him.

So Mello thrashed backwards, making sure Yagami's cock would feel his attempt at 'escape', and grabbed at Yagami's arm with both hands, trying to wrench it up. Sure enough, Yagami's arm tightened, pressing ever closer to his throat, and there was that erection again, more obvious than ever against Mello's ass.

"Does it scare you?" Yagami's breath on his ear made Mello shiver, much to his private indignation. "Losing control like this? Knowing for once you're not the cleverest person in the room?"

"You wish!" Mello spat. _Oh, I'll play your twisted little game, Yagami, but I'll get the last laugh. Cleverest person in the room, my-_ "F-fuck!"

Yagami had found his cock under the frills and immediately began working it with rough strokes and squeezes. "See? You're as base and weak as any human."

"And... what exactly... does that make you?" Mello panted, trying to keep his mind off the uncomfortably well placed heat of Yagami hardness. Better to focus on the barely veiled contempt in his voice.

"Another beast," Yagami growled, rolling his hips relentlessly against Mello's. "Fallible... but judicious."

_...Judicious?_

Yagami's thumb teased the head of Mello's cock, forcing a groan out of him. "Admit it. You're enjoying this."

In response, Mello turned his head and bit Yagami's arm as hard as he could.

He smiled at Yagami's pained hiss, even as he felt Yagami's cock twitch.

"You asked for it," Yagami snarled in his ear, hand squeezing tightly. "I'm going to make you _beg!"_

"You think that would prove you're superior to me?" Mello jeered. "Do you really think this changes anything?"

"I don't have anything to prove." Yagami shoved Mello so he reflexively threw out his arms to catch himself. And then he felt Yagami push his skirt over his hips. "All I need is to see the great L on his knees, pleading for my mercy, for _my_ justice!"

Mello lowered his head and smiled, knowing Yagami couldn't see. _And you never will._

The sharp sting of Yagami's palm slapping against his bare ass shocked Mello out of his satisfaction. When he struck again, Mello barely managed to stifle an outraged noise.

"Still determined to be silent?" He felt Yagami's oddly moist fingers push between his ass cheeks, leisurely finding their way to his hole.

"What did you do, spit on your hand?" Mello snorted. 

Yagami shoved his fingers into Mello, so roughly Mello let out a surprised grunt. "Clearly, it was enough to open you." His fingers curled as he pushed in deeper, and another involuntary noise slipped out of Mello's mouth. "Make as many filthy sounds as you like. It won't change anything, after all."

It was hideously humiliating, being on his hands and knees and stretched open with this bastard's fingers pumping in and out of him, but it was, Mello reminded himself as he panted, a means to an end. A method of fulfilling his objective that _Near_ would never dream of, let alone be capable of executing. And Mello could execute it to the hilt, deliberately escalating gasps and moans slowly enough to seem reluctant, occasionally pushing back in a way that could mean resistance or readiness, depending on what Yagami wanted to read into it.

(And it didn't hurt that Yagami's fingers felt nice and big inside him, just forceful enough to keep him hot)

"Good..." Hah, now Yagami was breathing heavily! "But you want more, don't you?"

"Go to hell," Mello gasped, knowing it would flip Yagami's switch.

Sure enough, Yagami drove his fingers in, curling and rubbing at just the spot that made Mello buck and moan. _"Say it!"_

"I want..." _Fuck, if he keeps going like this I might actually come._

Yagami's fingers thrust again. "If you don't say it, you'll never get it."

Mello closed his eyes and thought of victory. "I want your cock," he spat.

Abruptly, Yagami drew his fingers out. Before Mello could manage so much as a _The hell?_   he'd yanked Mello up off his hands, one hand in his hair, the other wrapped around his upper arms. Better... not to think about which hand had been where before.

"You're not worthy of my cock," Yagami whispered, and Mello could _hear_ the fucking smile!

One of his hands slid down to grasp Mello's throbbing erection while the other arm caught him in a choke hold, _again._ And then he was working Mello's cock again and Mello absolutely _hated_ the fact that he barely had to pretend at all, squirming and making goddamn cat noises as asshole Yagami ground his supposedly superior cock against Mello's bare ass.

"You'll do exactly as I say, won't you?" Yagami panted, working Mello's cock faster. "You'd love to worship me with your mouth, love to swallow it all, wouldn't you?"

For a horrible moment Mello actually thought of it with relish, imagined the dripping heat of Yagami's shaft between his lips, against the roof of his mouth, imagined tasting him and taking him down his throat.

And then he thought, _worship?_

Mello came hard, splattering all over the floor (and hopefully more than a little on Yagami's clothes), breathing heavily as piece after piece fell into place.

It wasn't proof, of course, far from it. But it was definitely what L wanted, and more besides.

Now, all he needed was to incapacitate Yagami and get his revenge.

Mello let himself go limp against Yagami, scanning the floor for his purse. Perfect, he'd only have to reach a little to grab it. Just had to make sure Yagami didn't get in his way.

"Get off me." Yagami shoved him and Mello gladly went down, 'accidentally' closing his hand on the purse in the process. "Get up, I'm not done with you yet."

Mello slipped his hand inside the purse, yawning dramatically. "Terribly sorry." _Aha!_

Yagami's hand closed on his arm, dragging him upright. "I said get-"

Mello whirled around and slammed the syringe into the visible vein in Yagami's neck, pushing his thumb down to force the liquid into his blood. "Oh, believe me, I heard you!"

"What...?" Yagami collapsed on the spot, staring up at Mello. "I... I can't move..."

Mello grinned. "Ever heard of rohypnol? This drug has all the same effects, but stronger. When you wake up, you're not going to remember anything that happened in the last four hours, at least. And there's nothing you can do to stop me from searching you and your bag."

As it turned out, there was nothing particularly unusual in Yagami's pockets or backpack, but Mello hadn't really expected there would be. He examined a crinkled scrap of paper, then threw it at the jackass's horrified face. "I'm no one's bitch, Yagami."

And with that, he collected his purse, stepped over Yagami Light's paralyzed body and headed out, letting the door slam behind him.

L probably wouldn't want the dirty details, but he was sure to be pleased with the results.

As an afterthought, Mello took the ribbons out of his hair.


End file.
